


Santa Baby

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Christmas Works [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, No actual mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Santa Costume, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Day 10 of the 25 days of Draco and Harry. :D





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been writing mostly cute fluff for these so far, and loved it immensely but now we just have some slushy smex. for no reason whatsoever. loosely based on the prompt. XD

Todays Prompt: A Stocking, saying Santa, I can explain 

 

Harry was wearing a Santa costume.

Hermione and Luna had dragged him down here with the Weasley offspring because Harry was dressing like Santa, to make the kids happy.

Draco hadn’t wanted to come, but then he saw Harry. Tall, lithe and well-muscled Harry had filled out a little in the few years since the war. He was an Auror, but he still found time to do things like this. Make some muggle kids happy.

“You like him like this?” Hermione asked with an all too knowing smile. Harry chose that moment, when Draco was lightly blushing to look up and wave at them. 

“Santa!” Hermione said happily as she passed Rose over to him. Harry smiled through the beard that Draco was pretty sure was magic and not fake.

“Hello little Rose. Have you been a good girl for your mummy?”

Rose gasped and nodded her head. “Yes, yes I am good.”

Harry chuckled. “Then you can go over there to play with the other good children, and later there will be presents.”

Rose ran off towards the other children in the play area and Harry quickly dropped a kiss on Draco’s cheek. “They are so cute Hermione. And they all believe.”

Hermione smiled as Luna crossed over to the children and started to tell them stories. They were listening with rapt attention until one of them yelled Santa over to listen too.

“He’s so good with children,” Draco muttered and Hermione nudged him.

“Give him some of your own then,” she giggled. “He would look pretty pregnant, and his magic is strong enough for it.”

Draco stared at her with huge eyes, trying to make his lips deny it but his mind was already picturing Harry carrying their child. They had been warned that it was a risk because Harry was powerful, his core stronger than even Voldemort’s had been. They had taken all precautions so far to ensure it didn’t happen. Hermione pulled him over to Harry then.

“Sorry Santa,” she said. “I think you need to take this one home.”

The Children all Awwww’ed but Harry smiled at them and started to hand out presents. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with Draco but he knew that look, and it always went well for him.

\--

They barely got in the door before Draco’s lips crushed into Harry’s, tongues licking open lips to gain entrance to Harry’s mouth. It was times like this Draco used his height, crowding Harry against the wall, lifting him up a bit to settle his legs over Draco’s hips.

“What…did she say?” Harry panted between kisses, already painfully hair in the unforgiving Santa outfit. It was rather fitted as he had not gone for the full, round bellied Santa from all the pictures. Draco didn’t answer him, pushing a hand under his shirt to tweak a already pert nipple.

Harry let his head fall back to thunk on the wall. He didn’t care as Draco’s fingers kneaded his taught buttocks. His lips kissing Harry’s neck, then sucking the flesh into his mouth and leaving a mark.

“So beautiful,” Draco breathed as he pushed Harry against the wall, holding him with his body as he undid the Santa top. It fell to the floor of the hall, leaving Harry in a tight white t-shirt. He wasted no time in stripping Draco. A nonverbal spell had him in his boxers and nothing else. Draco quirked a smile.

“You left me with clothes this time, I’m impressed.”

“Don’t be,” he breathed and leaned down to kiss Draco, pushing his hard member into Draco’s defined abs. both of them moaned then and Draco dropped Harry a bit so he could push their erections together. It was pure bliss.

“Fuck me,” Harry said as he felt Draco slide his hand up the back of his neck and deep into his hair. “Yeeees,” he hissed out as Draco pulled a little, placing another kiss to his throat. “Fuck Dray. Need you.”

“Always,” Draco smiled into the next kiss before lifting Harry from the wall and stumbling into the living room. Limbs everywhere and clothes removed they both gasped as skin hit skin in a beautiful rubbing motion. 

“Not going to last long Dray,” Harry managed but Draco pulled back, inching his kisses down Harry’s body to his groin where he took him into his mouth without warning. Harry yelled out, hands scrabbling at the edges of the sofa as Draco took him deep into his throat. Then he sucked and Harry was over. He spilled into Draco, each pump filling that sinful mouth. Some dripped out of the corner as Draco sat up between his legs and went to wipe it away. Harry pulled him forwards for a kiss before falling to the sofa, breathing heavily. “One minute,” he said but Draco just smiled at him, casting a freshening charm on his mouth, and a lubricating one on Harry.

“Aaah,” the brunette moaned and arched his back. “Sensitive Dray,” he said the pet name again. Draco didn’t mind, he only used it during sex, and he was pretty sure it’s because he was so good that he short circuited Harry’s brain.

He slowly circled the wet pucker, before pushing in with the tip of his forefinger. It slid in easily and Draco bit his lip. Hermione’s words coming back to him about how Harry would look pregnant. He was just about to ask about it when he felt a skimming touch up his side. Harry was half say up, eyes dark and lustful, hair even more of a mess than usual but looked so thoroughly done that Draco groaned and slid forwards, claiming those lips in another bruising kiss. Harry’s fingers dug into his shoulders and he rolled them before he picked up harry’s leg and put it over his shoulder. “Hold on,” he whispered as he puhed forward, sliding into the tight silk with a bitten off noise. He waited a moment, to centre himself more than Harry, who was squirming underneath him. He loved when Harry lost to the pleasure, when he stopped caring so much if it was good for Draco and just enjoyed it. That was the best sex.

He moved, their skin dragging against each other as Draco lifted Harry’s other leg into the crook of his elbow and he thrust. He liked it hard, and Harry loved to be pounded so he set a punishing pace. Breath coming in short gasps between kisses and Harry giving as good as he took. He was a minx, knowing just how to move to get Draco to the endge without pushing him over. Nails ran down his back as Harry got closer again, his cock standing to attention between them, sometimes rubbing on Draco’s toned stomach.

“Harry,” Draco breathed, “I love you,” he said as he pushed in fast and hard, bending Harry almost in two as he went for a kiss. Harry pushed up into it, his tongue licking out the roof of Draco’s mouth before he fell back to the sofa.

“Harder,” he demanded as he gripped Draco’s thigh. Draco drew back and snapped his hips forward, he was getting close, and Harry would be there again any minute now. They would finish together.

“Fuck! Merlin, Harry I did not need to see that!”

Harry let out a sound of despair as Draco froze. It had been so fucking good. He looked up at his best mate, dressed in a Santa costume and with a sack over his shoulder. He started to giggle, Draco giving him a disproving look as he shifted and suddenly Harry remembered Draco was inside him, Harry’s leg over his shoulder and the other held tightly in his hand. Draco shifted again and Harry let out a moan, blushing to his hair.

“Ron…go away!” he panted as Draco drew out in one long stroke before slowly pushing back into his hole. Draco however smiled, and Ron backed up.

“Sorry Santa, this present is mine.”

Ron shook his head, eyes closed. “How am I ever going to explain this to Hermione?” he muttered but Harry didn’t care, as Draco quickened his pace, leaning over for another kiss. More hesitant than before and Harry pushed one hand into his hair and pulled him forwards, causing Draco’s cock to slide deeper inside him and hit his prostate. That was it, he was done, stars bursting across his vision as he exploded, clenching around Draco until he filled him up with his seed.

Draco collapsed on top of him, Harry moving a little so he could rest his head on Draco’s heaving chest. He laughed then as he languidly licked Draco’s bottom lip before kissing him softly.

“Ron is going to be scarred for life.”

Draco shrugged and Harry kissed him again. “It was worth it.”

They shared a dopey smile, firelight painting their skin in red and orange hues. Draco ran his hand up Harry’s back and held him close. “Round two?” he breathed. Harry’s eyes met his, a smile ghosting his lips.

“I’m game if you are.”


End file.
